


Not In the Same Way

by mymelancholy



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Getting Together, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymelancholy/pseuds/mymelancholy
Summary: “YEONJUN-HYUNG AND I ARE A COUPLE.”Soobin continues looking down at his cereal. “A couple of what?” he asks.It’s possible Soobin never considered the idea of any of them dating before. Now that he has... it’s weird.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 26
Kudos: 68





	1. A Couple of What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzzyseok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyseok/gifts).



> I promise this will be Sookai, but I really wanted to get it out by my best friend’s birthday so for now we have this almost fully Beomjun prologue lol. I’m sorry, Chelsea. The Sookai will be here shortly.
> 
> Also, there will be a lot of internalized homophobia (or at least what seems like it) in this, so if anyone thinks that’ll effect them badly pls look away.

“Hey, can we talk to everyone real quick?”

“Do I have to stop eating?”

“...No, Taehyun, you can keep eating. It’ll be quick anyway.”

“Ok, go ahead hyungs.” Soobin barely processes Kai’s response filtering in from somewhere next to him at the table through his tired fog. Taehyun’s was a lot more clear. It was about food.

“Ok. Uhh, so. And this isn’t like something we were keeping from you, it just happened. Well it’s not like it was a new occurrence in general, I guess it was happening all along but it just like happened happened-” Soobin still isn’t getting a lot of this but he hears Yeonjun gasp for breath somewhere in the background while he takes another spoonful of his cereal.

“-Last night. Um, anyway. Ok, well that makes it sound- But yea. Alright, so. It’s not. But well, I guess a little.” What sounds like someone getting whacked on the arm.

“‘ _Quick_ ,’” Taehyun says, echoing Yeonjun’s earlier words.

“OK SO, MY POINT IS. We talked about keeping it a secret, but we figured we at least owe it to you guys to tell you the truth, even if we’re keeping it from everyone else. Well, and Beomgyu pointed out that I’m a bad liar. Which. ...Fair. So.”

He hears what sounds like a growl from Taehyun’s direction.

“YEONJUN-HYUNG AND I ARE A COUPLE.”

Soobin continues looking down at his cereal, trying to fish around for the last few soggy bits, and eventually becomes vaguely aware that the silence has stretched on a suspiciously long amount of time (especially compared to a moment ago.)

“A couple of what?” He asks, finally contributing to the conversation. He pushes the last piece of cereal around with his spoon, trying his best to pick it up, before he feels Kai jab him in the arm.

He rubs his arm and turns to pout at him but as soon as they make eye contact he notices a strange expression on Kai’s face. He points toward the end of the table where Beomgyu and Yeonjun are standing.

Standing... holding hands.

He starts to make a comment about how they’re getting along nicely for a change but then his tired brain slowly starts to process what they had said. They had something to tell them that they were going to keep a secret... something that had happened last night... when Beomgyu went to Yeonjun’s room...

A couple.

Suddenly, everything clicks. And he just... stares.

Beomgyu is staring back, as if he’s a total idiot. But his attitude quickly changes when Kai starts clapping excitedly, of all things. Then comes the screams.

“AHHH, cute, cute!!”

He gets up to shake Beomgyu’s shoulders and momentarily rub Yeonjun’s belly, before quickly getting shooed away. All the while, repeating “cute, cute, cute, cute, cute.”

Beomgyu takes a moment to grin and rub the back of his head as if he’s being praised for something, before stopping and turning to Yeonjun to ask “Do I still have to call you Hyung?”

Yeonjun sighs exasperatedly and answers “Did you ever to begin with?”

“Mm. No. Ok, so Yeonjunie and I are in a relationship.”

Beomgyu lets go of his hand and chooses to cling onto his entire arm instead. “Yeonjunie,” who is clearly still embarrassed by all this, covers his face with his other hand, but eventually moves his arm behind Beomgyu’s back and around his waist instead, while Beomgyu hugs onto his side.

Hueningkai is still buzzing behind them. In any other situation, Soobin would take the time to think it was cute.

He turns to Taehyun, who hasn’t said anything yet, and he’s smirking up at them as if he’s not even surprised by all this at all.

“Congratulations, hyungs.”

He doesn’t understand.

Hueningkai is still flailing his arms about wildly as he moves on to asking them a million questions that begin to sound like nothing but background noise.

He doesn’t understand how they can be so unsurprised by all this.

He hears Taehyun join in slowly, seemingly with more ribbing than actual questions. Like it’s all so normal. But it’s...

Weird.

He looks at Beomgyu’s arms wrapped around Yeonjun. Yeonjun’s hand patting Beomgyu’s waist. The sort of thing any of them would do all the time, but it’s different. Or at least now it’s different.

It’s all so weird.

“Ooh, Soobinie, if Beomgyu moves into Yeonjun’s room we could be roommates!”

And his first thought is “no.”


	2. Nothing Unusual at All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin freaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, FINALLY, I’m sorry it took so long but then what else do we expect by now hahahaha... sighs. 
> 
> Honestly, there’ll probably be a bit of a break before the next chapter too, as I have a ficfest fic I need to work on, so hopefully you guys will bear with me.

Soobin’s first thought when exiting his room, for what feels like the hundredth morning in a row, is “this again.”

A small part of his brain reminds him it’s only been about two actual mornings since this has started, which he takes as a casual reminder that he stands absolutely no chance of surviving this in the long-term.

He quickly averts his eyes from Yeonjun and Beomgyu on the couch, doing… whatever it is they’re doing, and looks over to the breakfast bar in their kitchen, where Taehyun is standing, eating a bowl of cereal and somehow managing to watch TV past the distraction off to the side of it.

Soobin tiredly shuffles up beside him as his eyes scan the room, looking for their 5th member and his 3rd annoyance, currently. He finds him sitting at the table, eating toast with his usual combination of jelly and the most unhealthy cereal they have topping it. He at first seems to be watching the TV too, but as Soobin sees him giggle, he follows his line of sight and lands (unfortunately) back on the couple on the couch.

Yeonjun is tickling Beomgyu and Beomgyu is reacting as overdramatically as you would expect. He’s always had over the top reactions to everything. It’s probably why Yeonjun has always liked to tease him so much. Or at least that’s what he thought before he knew. Lately, he doesn’t think he knows the real reasons anyone does anything. And when he starts to think about it it sends him into a spiral.

He snaps out of it and concentrates back on the task at hand. Breakfast. He’s never had to force himself to concentrate on food before, but well this is where he’s at now.

“Hey,” Taehyun says, without taking his eyes off the TV.

Soobin groans in return and grabs the cereal in front of Taehyun, sliding it over in front of his bowl and opening the top.

Taehyun’s eyes shift over to him and he says “I thought you didn’t like it.”

“Hm?” Soobin hums tiredly, and Taehyun points at the cereal he’s pouring into his bowl now. It’s some healthy, old person cereal, that the likes of only a grandpa or a weird health nut like Taehyun would eat. It has… granola or something in it.

“When I bought it, you asked if I was 80.”

Soobin knew what he was asking, he was just hoping he could be done and have made his escape before he’d have to answer, as his answer would be something along the lines of “I don’t care, it’s closest and I’m just trying to get out of here.”

“I thought you’d be over there eating cereal toast with Huening.”

Soobin stiffens up briefly, and Taehyun’s eyes shift over to him again. There’s a particularly loud shriek from Beomgyu in the background and Soobin has to force himself to relax. Taehyun is too perceptive. He doesn’t feel like dealing with it.

“I’m not 80 but I’m not a kid…”

Taehyun gives a dry chuckle that Soobin thinks sounds a lot like he’s judging him, but instead of responding further he just takes another spoonful of cereal and turns back to the drama he seems to be the only one watching.

Soobin grabs a spoon and stands very briefly with his bowl in his hands beside Taehyun, looking over at Hueningkai at the table, then back at the couch, where Beomgyu has found his way on top and god knows his tickling was already verging more on groping even before they became… you know. Like this.

He turns and tries to make a stealthy exit, but like he said, Taehyun is just too damn perceptive.

“Where are you going?”

“Room…”

He shuts the door behind him and puts his bowl on the side table then drops down onto the bottom bunk with a huff.

Unfortunately… staring at the closed door with dread and just waiting for it to open, he comes to the realization that even his own room only feels but so safe anymore.

See, back to the subject of Kai being his third annoyance. He may have meant it, entirely, when he suggested he and Soobin become roommates if Beomgyu was going to be spending a lot of time in Yeonjun’s room.

And he may have waited absolutely no time whatsoever to even see just how much time that would be.

The thing is, Beomgyu has always spent a lot of time in Yeonjun’s room. Or… well, anywhere Yeonjun is. When Soobin would be eating dinner at the dorm with the maknaes, Yeonjun and Beomgyu would be out eating dinner somewhere else. When everyone else was ready to go to bed, Yeonjun and Beomgyu would be at the dance studio practicing. When the entire house was asleep (except maybe Taehyun because who knows exactly when he sleeps), Yeonjun and Beomgyu would still be in Yeonjun’s room, hanging out. (Soobin has to stop himself from muttering “hanging out” bitterly.)

The point is, Beomgyu has already always spent a very limited amount of time actually in their shared room. He distinctly remembers at first being jealous of Yeonjun getting his own room, before a week in realizing maybe it was Yeonjun who should be jealous of him.

But the very night after Yeonjun and Beomgyu’s announcement at the table that morning, who should wander into his room at 9 PM on the dot, with a blanket, and no less than three stuffed animals, but Kai Kamal Huening.

Now, this wasn’t exactly unusual, and under any other circumstances, Soobin would probably just mutter something along the lines of “ah~ as to be expected of my gum~” or some other teasing remark, but today was… a little different. For one, _that_ had happened. And for two…

Soobin looks at the clock.

“What are you doing?”

“Beomgyu-Hyung is in Yeonjunnie-Hyung’s room.”

“But it’s only 9. Don’t you think he’ll be back? They’re probably not even going to sleep yet.”

“Hmm, probably not.” Hueningkai throws his handful of plushies unceremoniously onto the bottom bunk, where Soobin is sitting, and Soobin quickly sits up.

“If you’re staying in here because he’s not here, shouldn’t you stay in his bunk?”

His gum plops down onto the bed beside him and wastes no time attaching himself to him by leaning his head onto his shoulder and rubbing his belly.

“Watch something with me first, Soobinie~ I’m not tired yet.”

Soobin isn’t sure why his breath quickens the way it does. This is normal.

Kai pulls his feet onto the mattress and curls up in a ball at his side, putting his blanket over them both.

This is completely normal.

Right? Cause it happens all the time.

Happens all the time like how Beomgyu staying with Yeonjun happened all the time.

Was that normal?

He doesn’t know.

But this isn’t like that.

This isn’t like that at all.

Soobin sits up straighter and moves his arm away to pull up Netflix on his phone, feeling Hueningkai’s head fall away.

“Fine, but only til 10, then you should move to your own bed, we have to be up early tomorrow.”

“Mm, got it, my own bed, up there.”

“Ning, that isn’t your bed.”

“It is now! Who’s gonna stop me, nobody’s here to. Ok, so what should we watch?!”

And just like that he was attached back onto Soobin’s arm and he was stuck for the next hour.

He would probably still be in there now if Beomgyu hadn’t finally barged into his room at 6 AM two full days later and awoken Soobin to plushies flying through the air and a strong Satoori accent yelling “YA, STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY ROOM, YOU BRAT, I’M NOT DEAD.”

It seems to have earned Soobin a break... but he’s not sure for how long.

He sighs and lays back on his bed with his arm over his eyes.

Why is this happening all at once?

He doesn’t know what things are happening at once but… it feels like there are a lot of them.

There’s a knock on the door after a minute and he sits up as the door opens. It’s Taehyun. He feels irritated for just a moment, before realizing that’s still probably the least annoying option for who could be bothering him right now.

“Why’d you come in here?”

“To eat.”

Taehyun and he both look over at the bowl of soggy cereal on his nightstand and stare silently for a moment, before Taehyun looks back at him and says “Ok.”

“Huening was asking where you went.”

“Mm.”

“Ok. Well I’m heading to the gym, remember we’re all gonna watch a movie later.”

“We are?”

“We talked about this yesterday, though to be fair, I wasn’t sure even then that you were paying any attention, which would be why I’m here now.”

“Is there a reason, or?”

“If you’re asking the reason I’m here then wow, you’re paying less attention lately than even I realized.”

“No, a reason we’re watching the movie.”

Taehyun looks vaguely irritated and Soobin knows it’s probably because he’s being irritating but, you know.

“It’s our day off and Huening felt like we weren’t spending enough time together lately.”

Soobin scoffs.

“He’s been spending every night in my room.”

Taehyun crosses his arms and fixes him with a stare that Soobin takes to mean his patience is just about at capacity.

“Is there something unusual about that?”

“...No… I guess not.”

“Ok. Well, anyway, it’s probably because those two have been spending so much time together,” he gestures back toward the living room.

“Is there anything unusual about _that_?”

Taehyun just sighs and says “There’s nothing unusual going on at all, if you ask me. Anyway, be there. Bye.” and shuts the door.

What’s that supposed to mean?

He stares at his uneaten breakfast on his nightstand and decides he’s not hungry before falling heavily back onto his bed.

—

Well, needless to say, when Kang Taehyun tells you “be there” and slams a door in your face, you show up whether you want to or not, so here he is.

Probably altogether unnecessarily, might he add, as he’s been sitting on the couch for 10 minutes while Hueningkai sits in front of the tv, trying to remember his Disney+ password, while Taehyun stands beside him equal parts trying to help and scolding him for having a different password for everything and never bothering to remember any of them. Not to mention, Beomgyu and Yeonjun haven’t even shown up yet.

Just then, he hears a door open and close and his eyes shift in the direction of the only door he can assume it is. Sure enough, the elusive couple Kai has planned this entire movie night around never seeing, despite Soobin feeling like he has seen them more than he can possibly handle, are exiting Yeonjun’s room.

Beomgyu has his usual plaid pajama pants on that he swears are lounge pants, acceptable for wearing in public, every time they yell at him for, well, wearing them in public, but with them he’s wearing what he’s pretty sure is Yeonjun’s gray hoodie. Yeonjun, on the other hand, who he’s pulling behind him by his hoodie sleeve, is wearing something with plaid sleeves and gray joggers.

Soobin pretends to look back at the TV before they can get to where they’re sitting and does his best to hold in a sigh. Maybe matching clothes aren’t exactly something to be making a big deal of when they’ve been doing it practically since the day they met, but it feels like a sign of what’s to come.

Beomgyu comes to stand on the other side of the coffee table in front of him, says “ooh” when he sees the bowl of popcorn, quickly throwing three pieces in his mouth in succession, chewing like a little squirrel in between each one, then grabs a giant handful and shoves it into Yeonjun’s mouth, who sounds like he’s going to choke but also somewhat pleased.

Soobin’s still staring in disgust and doesn’t have enough time to look away before Beomgyu suddenly shoves Yeonjun unceremoniously onto the couch opposite him and moves to sit between his legs. He reaches forward and grabs the popcorn bowl to put between his own legs then leans back onto the other’s chest. Soobin grits his teeth and turns back to the tv.

“Hueningie, did you forget your password AGAIN?” Yeonjun asks, as soon as he finishes chewing his huge mouthful of popcorn.

“Who remembers passwords?! This is 2020, Hyung, not the 90s, where you’re from, it’s supposed to remember your password for you!”

Soobin smiles for what feels like the first time all day, and Beomgyu laughs while Yeonjun throws a piece of popcorn at Kai’s head. He shrieks and tries to dodge it, falling over ungracefully as Soobin moves quickly to catch him.

Maybe this won’t be so bad. What was he worrying so much about, anyway? After all, things are basically just how they’ve always been. Maybe the whole couple thing is just… something he needs time to get used to. Or maybe he can just ignore it.

He has Kai, after all, who has absolutely nothing to do with this whole thing. He’s not sure why he was connecting the two in the first place.

He laughs and pushes on the boy’s oddly wide shoulders that he keeps telling Soobin he’s growing for better backhugging purposes, and sits him upright, telling him to be careful. He thinks maybe he was being silly about this whole time.

Eventually, mainly thanks to Taehyun remembering that Hueningkai’s last password was the name of the plushie he’d gotten most recently and using his powers of deduction and unfortunate extensive knowledge of Kai’s plushie collection, they’re able to sign into the account.

Taehyun tosses the remote to Kai while Beomgyu claps aggressively and Yeonjun says “ooh, look at him, he’s so cool.”

“These are more accolades than I really want for knowing so much about Hyuka’s plushies,” he tells them dismissively, as he plops down on the floor, leaning back against the couch (where Soobin and the aforementioned plushies are taking up most of the space.)

“Alright, find the movie then.”

Kai starts “hmm”ing repeatedly as he scrolls through Disney+, as if he doesn’t choose some form of Avengers movie every time he’s given the choice and they hadn’t already discussed it when he first came out here.

He’s not sure if he does it to try to leave some sort of air of mystery to the ritual that is movie night or if it’s just a cute habit he’s picked up, but, well, either way, it’s cute.

He settles on Avengers: Endgame. To the surprise of absolutely no one.

“What’s this?!”

Well, maybe to someone.

“I thought we were watching Frozen!!!”

Frozen is to Beomgyu as Avengers is to Kai. Except there are a lot less Frozens to have to watch repeatedly for the rest of your lives.

“Why did you think that?” Soobin asks him, with an eyebrow raised.

“We’re on Disney!!! That’s where the Frozens are!”

“Marvel movies are Disney too,” Taehyun points out, and Beomgyu looks shocked and somehow offended?

Soobin nods, “Plus, we’ve watched Frozen… a lot. And we said Hueningie could pick.”

Beomgyu just pouts and lays back down with his face half smushed in Yeonjun’s chest, mumbling “Yeonjunie and I don’t even like Marvel movies.” Yeonjun just laughs and ruffles his hair.

Taehyun rolls his eyes. “Like you two are gonna be watching the movie anyway.”

Soobin feels himself tense up.

Beomgyu waggles his eyebrows at Taehyun and Taehyun laughs and looks back to the TV, mumbling “gross.”

Seemingly appeased, Beomgyu turns and wraps his arms around Yeonjun’s neck and buries his face in underneath his chin, rubbing it back and forth a couple times for good measure.

Soobin’s breath quickens.

Yeonjun still has the decency to look a little embarrassed, but not the way he did days ago, when they first told them. In fact, he’s now brazen enough to pick his hand up and place it on Beomgyu’s lower (very lower) back and start slowly rubbing back and forth.

And just like that, Soobin is reminded things aren’t at all like they’ve always been. Just when Hueningkai drops down onto the small space left on the couch between him and the plushies and squishes up against his arm.

“Hyungs, stop being gross, we’re going to miss the opening scene.”

“What difference will it make, this movie makes just as much sense no matter how many scenes you watch,” Beomgyu grumbles one last time, before everyone settles in and focuses their attention on the screen.

But not Soobin.

—

They’re less than halfway through the movie, and for the first time ever, Soobin is starting to think Beomgyu is right, did it really need to be so long?

Because it feels like it’s been going on forever. His eyes are locked resolutely on the screen, but he isn’t really watching. Every time he starts to think “surely, it must be almost over by now” and checks back in, he realizes, once again, they’re nowhere near the end at all.

They’re at the infamous “I love you 3,000” scene, when Beomgyu suddenly snorts and asks “Isn’t that Soobin and Hueningkai once he finally decides to stop cuddling him on the living room floor and go to bed?”

Taehyun bursts out laughing and turns around to look up at Soobin and ask “Yea, have you tried threatening to sell all his toys yet?”

Soobin says nothing, like he has this entire movie, and Hueningkai pulls his shirt collar up to hide his face and says “mph” indignantly, somehow in baby talk, despite not actually talking. He’s leaning back harder onto Soobin’s arm now.

“He’ll either go to sleep or we’ll clear up some space in the dorm, so…” Taehyun doesn’t sound like he’s finished, but he trails off so suddenly, Soobin makes the mistake of looking briefly at him, and he’s looking right back. Only, he isn’t laughing anymore. He looks the way Soobin almost always thinks he looks lately. Like he’s observing something. Observing something too closely.

Soobin’s eyes shoot back to the screen and he tries to do better at looking like he’s actually watching the movie. But he thinks maybe he does worse.

Because now, instead of his mind being completely blank, it’s going a mile a minute.

What right does Beomgyu have to say that? As if it’s weird that he sleeps with Hueningkai on the floor when he and Yeonjun have been in his room, doing whatever all this time?

Of course, that’s… not the same.

Wait, does everyone think it’s the same?

Has everyone been talking about them all this time, saying those sorts of things? Making fun of how close they are?

Why did they all jump in at once to say something, once Beomgyu brought it up?

He feels stupid. Maybe it was always Hueningkai who thought of doing things like that, but Soobin was so open about it. He posted it on Weverse, for heaven’s sake. He showed it off as if it was something to be proud of, when he should’ve been… embarrassed.

Embarrassed like he is now. Sitting stiffly on this couch, face red, with the same boy as always pressed far too closely to him to be considered normal. He knows that now. And he has to resist the urge to push him away because of it.

Beomgyu comes and sits back down after another inordinate stretch of time passes in Soobin’s mind. He has more popcorn, and he sits a drink in front of Taehyun and one in front of Yeonjun, that Soobin might have vaguely heard him asking about before getting up. He doesn’t think he answered.

But when Beomgyu sits back down, it isn’t in the same position as before. It’s behind Yeonjun, who he pulls back to lay comfortably on his lap. Yeonjun’s eyes widen momentarily, like they always do when Beomgyu manhandles him, but he rather quickly relaxes and rests his head in his lap like nothing.

To Soobin, it feels about equally as uncomfortable as what they were doing before, that is, until Beomgyu starts running his hand through Yeonjun’s hair.

Yeonjun’s ears redden at this and he hides his face in the other boy’s lap, who shows no sign of letting that deter him and continues sifting his fingers through the blonde strands.

Soobin digs his fingers into the cushion of the couch, where his hand had been carefully placed, unmoving, since the start of the movie.

Why did they have to do that here?

Why did they have to do that at-

Suddenly, Soobin feels a weight on his lap.

It’s warm.

It’s squirming uncomfortably.

It’s spreading around his waist and against his stomach.

And finally it’s settling in, as if it plans to stay forever.

Soobin swallows and looks down.

It’s Hueningkai.

And if his breath had been quick before, now it’s stopped completely. He wonders how long a person can live without breathing. Hueningkai’s arms are wrapped around his waist and his head is lying on his stomach, so he thinks he’s sure to notice.

He tells himself to breathe.

He tells himself to breathe naturally.

He doesn’t.

He averts his eyes and tells himself not to panic but what they land on doesn’t help him any at all.

Yeonjun is turned back over, staring straight up at Beomgyu, who now has both hands running through his hair as he smiles down at him. Beomgyu’s hands slowly settle where they are on each side of Yeonjun’s head and his thumbs begin to rub back and forth on his face instead.

Soobin can hear his heart in his ears and feel it all over his body. Wonders if the weight in his lap can feel it too.

Beomgyu’s thumb is running over Yeonjun’s mouth now.

They’re gonna kiss.

They’re gonna kiss right here-

Suddenly, something touches his hand. His hand he had been working so hard to keep in its place the entire movie. And now Hueningkai is lacing his fingers with it, pulling it down-

Pulling it down and placing it onto his head like he wants him to-

Like-

Like they are.

Soobin abruptly shoots up from his spot he’d been frozen to for the last hour, two hours, he still isn’t sure, leaving Hueningkai to fall harshly onto the couch with an “oof.” It makes Soobin feel sick to his stomach, which only makes him want to get out of there more.

Taehyun quickly turns around, touching Hueningkai’s leg and asking him if he’s ok, and Yeonjun and Beomgyu actually bother separating long enough to sit up and ask what happened.

But Soobin isn’t sticking around to answer. The last thing he sees before rushing off to his room is Hueningkai’s confused expression looking up at him, and it only makes him get out of there faster.

He sits on his bed with the light off and the door locked for the rest of the night. No one comes and tries to make him finish the movie. No one says goodnight. And for the first time in three days, Hueningkai doesn’t ask to sleep in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s where I apologize for what I’ve done to Soobin. I’m sorry.
> 
> And here’s my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_beomjunbaby?s=21) in case anyone wants to yell at me.


End file.
